


Like the Deserts Miss the Rain

by ladydragon76



Series: Kismet [3]
Category: Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 09:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Entry for tf_rare_pairing’s November - Five Firsts Challenge.  The bondmates face their first long/extended separation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like the Deserts Miss the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** IDW  
>  **Series:** Kismet  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Characters:** Mirage/Blurr  
>  **Notes:** Timeline stuffs! This takes place after _That First Race_.

It wasn’t like they’d never been apart, Blurr thought, staring out over the unfamiliar cityscape from the balcony of his hotel suite. However, it’d never before been for so long. The days had stretched into far too many weeks, and he wanted Mirage close to him _now_. Unfortunately, he couldn’t feel Mirage, even reaching, stretching across that esoteric thread that ran from his spark to his bondmate’s.

He felt empty this far away, and it bothered him. It’d just been this… silence at first. Then it had grown, and grown, and grown some more, until Blurr was left standing here, pining for the mech. And no doubt he was pining. Like some love-sick mechling!

He wanted to leave. The racing circuit was just taking too damn long to finish anymore. He rocketed through each race, won, slapped on a smile for the fans and image captures. He spoke to the reporters, answered their questions by rote, but it was hollow.

He wanted Mirage!

If he left _right now_ he could be to his bondmate’s home in just a few short hours.

Yeah. Right.

Blurr sighed, and gave up for the night, heading in to recharge. The other Racers had noticed the change, Fasttrack trying to prod an explanation from him, but Blurr had just shrugged. He had even let his friend ‘cheer him up’, but the overloads had been nothing compared to what he really wanted.

His spark throbbed thickly at the thought.

Three more races. Mirage was only three races away. He would think in those terms, not the mechanomiles separating them.

He would win, and when he got back to his bonded, they weren’t pulling their sparks apart until Blurr could breathe again.


End file.
